Happy Ending
by The Fan of Almost Everything
Summary: Lenalee, Lavi, Krory and Miranda cried silently while I and Tyki looked at Allen. I'm sure that you are watching over us, right Allen? With the ones you love. There is Character Death you have.


**Hello everyone! This is my second Cross Allen Oneshot so please be nice and review. :3 And this is my first lemon so I'm sorry if it kinda suck but I tried my best. DX And DGM belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**

**Happy Ending**

Allen's POV

After the battle with the level 4 Akuma I knew that fighting the Earl was going to be difficult. But I also knew that we can become stronger. Because of the fight Black Order moved to a new location. And what was greatest was that Master was there too. Although what surprised me the most was that he didn't try to run away. I know that he can be such a meanie, but that's the reason I love him. I just can't tell him that. "Oi idiot apprentice what are you spacing out for?" Master asked suddenly.

"Nothing Master." I said. I was happy that Rouvelier gave me a permission to help Master. But still Link watched my every move. "Stop spacing and bring the box here." Master said annoyed. When I had putted the box on the table I turned to Master. "Is there something else you want Master?" I asked smiling to him. "No." he said simply. I was about to take my leave when Master grabbed my wrist. "Master?" "I didn't say that you can leave idiot." he said.

"No you didn't but could you at least let go of my wrist." I said but he wouldn't let go. Why is he doing this to me? It's hard enough to be this close to him. And I know that he only 'cares' about me because of the 14th. That's all. When he hugged me it was because... Everything is about the 14th. "Master let go of me." I said this time a little louder. I couldn't even look at him. "Tell me Master... Did you care about the 14th?" I asked. For awhile he didn't say anything but I could feel his gaze upon me. Then I had the courage to look at him. But it was a big mistake. He looked at me sadly.

"Yes...I did care about him." he said. "I...see... Well if you don't mind this idiot is going to sleep. Call me if you need anything." I said and walked to the door. I opened it and gave Master a sad smile. Before I shut the door I could hear that Master mumbled something. "Good night...Cross." I whispered and shut the door. "You know Walker that your feelings are forbidden in more ways than one." Link said stepping out from the shadows.

And I couldn't keep the rage inside me anymore. "OF COURSE I KNOW! EVERYTHING ABOUT ME OR WHAT I DO IS FORBIDDEN! MY FEELINGS FOR MASTER! AND THE FACT THAT I'M THE 14TH! YOU REALLY THINK THAT I DON'T KNOW ALL THE FACTS? THE ONLY THING I DON'T KNOW IS: WHO I REALLY AM?" I shouted. I didn't even notice when Master had come out of his room. "Are ya done?" Master asked suddenly. I turned around to face him and just nodded. I really am an idiot. My face was red from the sudden explosion. Please Master don't care.

"Allen will be in my room for tonight." Master said and dragged me back to his room. "Ma-Master please let go of me..." I pleaded. "No but do tell me about these feelings of yours." he said. "If I tell you, will you let me go?" I asked. "It depends what you're going to tell me." Master said smirking. "I think that I'm going to leave now." I said and turned around. I grabbed the door handle, but then Master pinned me against the door. His hands were in both of my sides preventing me from leaving. "You really think that I would just let you go?" he whispered to my ear.

Suddenly I could feel my back against his chest and something hard against me right tight. "Ma-Master!" I gasped. After a moment of silence I felt Masters lips on my neck. "Don't you dare to think that I wouldn't care about _you_." he said.

I couldn't believe my ears. Does he really care? Master started to lick and suck my neck. Every touch he made, I felt my body growing warmer. "Ma-Master..." I moaned when he nipped my ear. "I see that you have a sensitive ear." he said huskily. After that he turned me around so I could face him. My eyes were half lidded and my face was as red as Masters hair. I turned my face away but he turned my face back. "Please...Let me go... I don't want to be your one night stand..." I said.

"Who said you would be?" Master asked. Please don't be like this... My heart is about to burst. I closed my eyes and tears started to run out of my eyes. "Allen." he whispered to my ear. I opened my eyes and then I could feel Masters lips on mine. My eyes widened at the sudden contact. "Please don't push me away from you." Master said after the kiss.

"I-I...I have always loved you Master...It has always been you no one else..." I whispered. He kissed me again. Our lips moving slowly. After that he carried me to his king sized bed. He laid me down and came in top of me. "I'm sorry Allen." he said and kissed my cheek. For awhile we just stared at each other. "I really do love you Master." I said. "I love you too Allen." Master said and gave me a loving kiss. New tears started to run but they were tears of joy.

"Please don't ever leave me alone." I said. "I won't." he said simply. Everything will be...okay. After he had come to lie beside me we fell asleep. I was happy. And I hoped that Master was too. Only Link knew about us. He promised that he wouldn't tell anyone about me and Master. For awhile everything was perfect until... the day Timcanpy suddenly disappeared. I wondered where he went, but I then I knew where.

He went to Masters room. The door was open and inside the room were Inspector Rouvelier and Komui. Then I saw the amount of blood. "Who's..." I was about to ask who the blood belonged to but when I saw Masters mask I knew the answer. "A-Allen-kun..." Komui said worriedly and I could hear the sadness in his voice. My Master... But he... He promised! I ran out of the Order. It was raining heavily but I didn't care. "You...YOU PROMISED!" I shouted. "Allen-kun..." Lenalee said. I turned to Lenalee to see that Lavi, Kanda, Krory and Miranda were there too. "We're so sorry Allen." Miranda said sadly. "Walker!" Link shouted from the distance. I looked up to Link and then everything went black.

After that incident I decided to live. It would have been something Master wanted too. And that's when everything went wrong. Alma Karmas awakening. Me becoming faster the 14th. Kandas death. Me being prisoner because I used the gate to 'save' Alma and Kanda. So that at least Kanda could die with his loved one. I was in my own thoughts when Link came. "EAT!" he shouted and gave me the bowl.

We talked for awhile until suddenly I felt feverish. Then the cardinal came. He told me some things but then I saw that he was the one who killed Master. Tyki and Road came to rescue me. Link was badly injured and the cardinal was really 'a grim reaper to the Noah's. The Earl calls it Apocryphos. We got safely to the forest but then I started to argue with Tyki. My innocence activated on its own and we were found. Tyki went to fight the Apocryphos. Road told me that I shouldn't stop just keep walking and that Neah fought for Mana and disappeared. I decided that I wouldn't ask any help from the Order, the Noah or the Ark anymore. There would be only one place where I could go...

Links POV

Five years has passed since the day Walker disappeared. Two years ago the Order and the Noah's made a truce. Every since that day everyone has been looking for Walker. After all it happened because of him. I, Lenalee, Lavi, Krory, Miranda and Tyki were one group to look for Allen. We passed by a large house and decided to go check it. There lived an old lady and his son. We knocked the door and a man opened it. "Are you customers?" the man asked. "No. We we're looking for someone." I said. "Oh! And who might that be?" the man asked. "We are looking for Allen Walker." Tyki said suddenly. "Oh, you must be his friends. Please come in." he said.

We thanked him for letting us in and wondered where Walker was. "Mother we have quests." "So you must be Allen's friends. He's in the garden if you want to see him." the old lady said a bit sadly. His son guided us to the garden. That's when we saw that familiar white hair. "Is he asleep?" Lavi asked. "Let's surprise him." Krory suggested happily. Allen was laying on the lawn, his eyes closed and a small smile in his lips. He looked peaceful.

"Allen-kun it's time to wake up." Lenalee said but there was no reply. I saw that Lenalee and others started to worry because Allen didn't wake up. "He has been like that quite a long time now." the old lady said suddenly. "Do you mean..." Lenalee couldn't believe it. "Oi shounen! It's time to wake up. This is a stupid joke." Tyki said. He was about to shake Walker but I stopped him. "Link what the fuck ar-."

"This isn't a joke. He's gone." I said. "One day he came here and never came back... but at least be got his happy ending." the old lady said. Everyone else was confused but I knew what she meant. "Yeah." I said and smiled to the laying boy. I went to my knee and looked at his hand. He seemed like he was holding someone else's hand. "So he came for you, eh Allen." I said and looked at the sky. Lenalee, Lavi, Krory and Miranda cried silently while I and Tyki looked at Allen. I'm sure that you are watching over us, right Allen? With the ones you love.

**THE END **

**So here it was and I would gladly remind you to review. XD **

3


End file.
